Juan Karlos Labajo
|hometown = Consolacion, Cebu |occupation = Singer, Actor |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Place = 6th (28th Overall) |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = KarlosLabajo |InstagramUserName= karloslabajo |NominationsReceived = 4 |TimesNominated = 2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Days = 23}} Juan Karlos "JK" Labajo was a celebrity housemate during the Celebrity Chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7. He entered the house at age 15, and due to being the youngest among the Celebrities inside the house, he had a difficult time living with his fellow celebrity housemates which resulted to his constant crying sessions inside the Confession Room with Big Brother. On Day 5, while doing their Vietnamese Water Puppet Task, they had to successfully perform a traditional Vietnamese puppet show. Wanting to suggest, JK tried to give a suggestion but his opinions were disregarded by Chacha who was their leader for that task, being a sensitive person, it offended him. The housemates then console the emotional JK and apologized. On Week 3, they flew back to the Philippines and On Day 17 they entered the Pinoy Big Brother house. The Lucky Stars twist was eventually announced as well as the upcoming Big Jump Competition shortly after their entry. JK didn't win the first round of the Big Jump and had to face the public's decision. He failed to get the second Lucky Star slot and left the house together with the other 4 evicted celebrities. JK was supposed to compete alongside his fellow Lucky 7 Celebrity housemates for the third Lucky Star slot but his ongoing portrayal of a major character in a drama series prevented him to return to the show. Biography The Cutie-Kiti of Cebu Juan Karlos Labajo, or more popularly known as JK, rose to fame when he made it to Coach Bamboo's Camp Kawayan in the first season of The Voice Kids in 2014. He performed “Grow Old With You” during the blind auditions and was only 13 years old when rock icon Bamboo took him under his wing. Undeniably, finishing at third place paved the way for JK to receive more opportunities in singing, dancing and acting. Having released a self-titled album last year, JK popularized the song Para Sa’Yo (eng. For You). Also in 2015, JK landed a supporting character in the former primetime drama series Pangako Sa ‘Yo (eng. The Promise) ''. At the time he entered the house, he was part of another celebrity talent show, We Love OPM, the celebrity spin-off of I Love OPM. As he enters this new chapter in his life and career as a PBB Celebrity Housemate, what discoveries await this singing teen? Player History - ''Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother * JK had begun shooting for the series A Love to Last immediately after leaving the Big Brother house. It was also the reason why he wasn't able to participate in the Lucky Celebrity Housemate twist. The teen housemates were supposed to choose among evicted Celebrities on who they want to pass their luck on to return for the Dream Team as a reward for passing their Lucky 7 Tasks. Due to conflicts with his work, JK decided not to participate on the twist, the teens eventually chose Nonong as the Lucky Celebrity Housemate. Trivia *He was among the housemates who got evicted during the Mass Eviction in the Lucky Stars twist. *He was the youngest Celebrity contestant to enter the house in Big Brother history. *In PBB all in he entered along with Jerome Ponce once. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:28th Place Category:6th Place